Green Eyed Jealousy
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Redheads are terribly possessive.  Chapter one is rated K.  Chapters two and three are very M rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Green-Eyed Jealousy**

The elevator door opened and Calleigh Duquesne stepped out, a stunning sight with her blonde hair flowing loosely around her shoulders and a sapphire blue sweater clinging to her sensuous curves. She wore a pair of white linen slacks and had a soft, white silk scarf tied loosely about her neck. Of course her feet were shod with a pair of her ever-present high heels which added to her diminutive height.

She made her way to the receptionist's desk and spoke brightly. "Any messages for me, Becky?"

"Only one, from Horatio. He says to hold up on those ballistics reports…he needs to talk to you first."

"Well that's a first," Calleigh laughed. "Usually he's riding me like a gulf stream pony to get the results faster."

At that moment there was a soft, "Excuse me, ladies." The voice was hesitant and totally unfamiliar.

Calleigh turned around and found herself looking into a pair of soft brown eyes that belonged to a very attractive and very young Miami-Dade police officer. His obvious uncertainty tagged him as a rookie and Calleigh had to smile, remembering her first days as a newbie. Turning on all her southern charm Calleigh looked him in the eye and spoke with a drawl.

"I know most people around here, but I don't know you, officer. That means two things. You're new, and…you're lost. What can I do to help you?"

"It shows that bad eh?" the young man asked with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, it does, but it's kinda cute." Calleigh smiled her encouragement.

"Well, I'm actually looking for the …morgue? I'm supposed to ask someone named Dr. Woods about a body that was brought in this morning." The way he said the word 'morgue' turned his statement into a question of sorts.

"You're looking for Alexx, and you are in luck, Officer…" she leaned in closer to read his name, "…Gladin. I'm headed to see Alexx myself. You can walk with me."

She flashed the dazzled young policeman one of her trademark smiles and he was instantly ready to follow her anywhere.

"If I'd known guardian angels were as pretty as you are, I would have tried to get lost a long time ago."

"Aren't you a sweet..." Calleigh started to say, but stopped instantly when she heard a familiar voice give a not so subtle 'ahem' from behind her.

Both she and the officer turned to see Lieutenant Horatio Caine looking on with a displeased look on his face.

"I take it they aren't teaching ethics at the academy any more,"came Horatio's growl.

"Horatio Caine!" Calleigh gasped.

"Yes, Sir. They are, Sir. Got a little bit lost and was just asking for directions, Sir." The young man did an admirable job of not squirming under the intense scrutiny of the ice blue eyes that were boring into him.

Calleigh's eyes snapped green fire at Horatio. Reaching over, she laid a hand on the young officer's shoulder and moved to stand closer to him.

"Lieutenant Caine, this is Officer Gladin and…" Calleigh tone held challenge but she was interrupted by Horatio cutting her off.

"I can read his name, Ms. Duquesne."

At that moment, Eric happened to walk by and Horatio called to him, "Eric, please."

Eric stopped and looked quizzically at Horatio. "What's up, H?"

"I need you to escort this young man to the morgue."

"Um, H we usually send DEAD bodies there, not live ones." Eric had caught the tension crackling in the air between Calleigh and Horatio and was doing his best to lighten the charged atmosphere.

"Eric…the morgue." Horatio's voice was ice cold.

"I'm on it, man." Turning to the baffled and very intimidated young officer, Eric draped a friendly arm around his shoulders and turned him in the direction of the morgue.

Horatio watched stone-faced and silent until Eric and his young charge had disappeared around the corner, then he turned back to Calleigh and fixed her with a fierce glare.

"I don't think I need to tell you how inappropriate that was, Calleigh," Horatio snarled, his voice low and threatening.

"And just what was so inappropriate about it LIEUTENANT?" she hissed back at him. "He was lost and asked for directions to see Alexx. He was a rookie, for heaven's sake. Cut him some slack."

"He is a rookie, and you ACTED like one, calling him 'sweet' and putting your hand on his arm like that."

"I am not going to take this from you, Horatio Caine," Calleigh snapped at him. "I'll be in my lab test firing that SIG 230…" Her unspoken words were very clear. _Don't follow me or I might shoot you. _And with that she turned on her heel and stormed away from a very angry Horatio Caine.

For the rest of the day, neither Calleigh nor Horatio was good company. They refused to speak to each other. Calleigh glared at anyone who came near her, and Horatio menaced friend and foe alike with his ominous 'man behind the shades' look.

Lunch was a silent, solitary affair for both of them, each choosing to stay hidden away in their respective offices, daring the other to make a move. Neither one was willing to give an inch in what had become a well-publicized battle of iron wills.

Finally the day was over and Calleigh rubbed a hand across her aching neck. She had just turned to place a file in the cabinet when she heard a soft knock on her door. "Horatio Caine, that had better not be you," she muttered before turning around to glare at the door. Her face and entire attitude relaxed when she saw Natalia standing quietly in the doorway waiting for spoken permission to enter Calleigh's domain.

"Hey, Cal," the brunette spoke softly.

"Hey, Nat," Calleigh sighed. "Come on in. Contrary to rumor today, I haven't killed anyone at all." She flashed a miniature version of her normal brilliant smile.

"Yeah, I've heard, Cal. Sounds like the day got off to a rocky start and went downhill from there. Wanna get a drink with me before you head home? It might relax you a bit."

"You know, Nat, that's the best idea I've heard all day. Give me 15 minutes to finish cleaning up in here and I'll meet you in the parking garage."

"Great. I'll wait for you," Natalia said with a smile.

Half an hour later, the two women were walking into one of Miami's nighttime hot spots. The music was loud, the crowd was friendly and the dance floor was alive with movement. Nat and Cal both turned down requests for dances, preferring instead to sit at their table and talk while they enjoyed their mojitos. At some point during their conversation, Calleigh's phone rang and she frowned when she saw the caller ID. With an angry flick of her thumb she turned her phone off and slid it back into her hip pocket.

"You okay, Cal?" Nat asked as she watched the quicksilver flash of anger cross her friend's face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It was Horatio. Probably upset that I didn't check in with him."

"You know Calleigh, you might be pushing him just a bit hard in this case," Nat said quietly.

"Whose side are you on anyway, Nat? He went way overboard today with that rookie cop. I know he was cute and he was flirting with me, and yes, I flirted back. But Horatio knows I love him. I just wish he'd learn what the word TRUST means. I love Horatio Caine, no one else."

"Did you tell him that or did you just pull a 'Calleigh' and get all huffy with him and storm off to your gun lab?" Natalia asked gently.

"Wow…word really does get around that place doesn't it?" Calleigh smiled ruefully and shook her head. "That is exactly what I did. And you know what, Nat? It felt good."

"Calleigh!" Came Nat's shocked reply. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do!" Calleigh noticed the slightly hurt expression on her friend's face and instantly regretted her sharp outburst. "Hey…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. I should be home hashing it out with Horatio. It's almost 10:15 anyway. I guess I need to run. Thanks for the mojitos, Nat. I'll see you in the morning."

Out in the parking lot, Calleigh sat for a few moments listening to the purring of her car engine and the soft night sounds that surrounded her. Then she opened her eyes, sighed deeply and pulled out into traffic. She knew there would be hell to pay when she got home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The house was quiet and dark when Calleigh finally arrived home, and she slipped in the front door as quietly as possible. Taking care to kick off her shoes first, she made her way down the hall to the master bedroom, hoping against hope that Horatio would already be asleep. The sliver of light that streamed from beneath the door confirmed her suspicions. He had waited up for her. Taking a deep breath, she opened the bedroom door and stepped inside.

Horatio was sitting up in bed with the covers pooled around his waist. His head was resting against the headboard, and his eyes were closed, but Calleigh knew he was acutely aware of her presence.

"Where have you been, Calleigh?" His voice still smoldered with anger.

"I don't really want to answer that right now, Horatio."

His eyes flew open and he sat straight up.

"What did you say?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it right now, or wasn't that answer clear enough for you?"

"Calleigh…" The muscles in Horatio's jaw clenched and unclenched as he fought his rising temper. "We need to talk about today whether you want to do it right now or not."

"Just leave me alone, Horatio. I'm tired."

At that statement, Horatio exploded up out of the bed and grabbing a very startled Calleigh, he jerked her tightly against him. Her hands ended up splayed across his naked chest and she gasped at the sensation of skin on skin. Horatio's eyes snapped blue sparks, and his fingers dug into her tender skin almost painfully.

"Don't tell me to leave you alone, woman," he growled just before he attacked her with a brutal kiss. He plundered the softness of her lips, only tearing his mouth from hers when she struggled for air. Calleigh fought and twisted in his arms, pushing wildly against his chest in her effort to escape his iron grip.

"Let me go, Horatio. Let me go!"

"Not a chance, Sweetheart," he snarled.

Horatio held her easily and continued his physical assault on her. His lips traveled down her neck in less than gentle kisses until he encountered the silk scarf tied around her neck. He growled in frustration and lifting one hand he quickly began to work at the knot that held the bit of material in place. Calleigh increased her efforts to free herself from Horatio's arms, but he held her tighter as she struggled.

Realizing that she wasn't going to escape his grip by struggling, Calleigh tried a diversionary tactic. She dipped her head toward his chest as though she was surrendering to his touch, and when she felt him relax, she sank her teeth into his collarbone. His response was instantaneous. He jerked back to look at her, and Calleigh watched as an almost feral, possessive look clouded his eyes.

"So that's the way you want to play this, is it?"

He quickly returned her attack with one of his own. Ripping open the front of her sweater, he bent his head and set his teeth to the soft swell of her breast. Calleigh felt a stinging pain as his teeth left a mark on her tender flesh. And she also felt something else. Arousal…deep, overpowering arousal had flared to life at his show of angry possession. Furious with herself for allowing her body to betray her in that way, she renewed her fighting. Her small fists bounced harmlessly off his chest, but one errant swing caught him a glancing blow on the mouth and bright crimson bloomed at the corner of his lips.

"Damn it, Calleigh!" he hissed as his tongue flicked out to lick away the blood.

In one lightning fast motion, Horatio captured both her hands in his and forced her over to the bed. Roughly he shoved her down backwards and then quickly tugged the loosened scarf away from her neck. Before Calleigh had time to think, Horatio had her hands tied with the scarf and had tied the scarf itself to the headboard.

For a moment, he simply glared down at her. Both of them were breathing hard. Green sparks flared in Calleigh's eyes, met by equally intense blue fire in Horatio's.

He leaned down over her and let his eyes travel possessively up and down her body.

"Calleigh," he growled softly, "your gorgeous body is mine, and I'm about to take it with or without your permission."

Pure molten desire burned through Calleigh's veins at that statement and her body responded hotly to his roughly spoken words.

Horatio smiled when he saw the need flash in her stormy eyes. "Um hum…you want this don't you?"

"Yes, I do!" Calleigh snapped at him. "Damn you for knowing it, though. I'm still mad enough to shoot you, Horatio Caine."

Horatio chuckled low in his throat as he stroked one hand down her body toward the waistband of her slacks. Watching the emotions play across her flushed face, he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and then slid them down her legs, laughing out loud this time as she squirmed and tried to twist away from his touch. Wasting no time, he divested her of her ruined sweater and bra as well. Then his fingers slid inside the edge of her panties and Calleigh bit back an angry cry as her body responded yet again without her permission, bucking upward against his stroking fingers.

"That's it, Calleigh. Fight it. Fight me. Your surrender will be all the more sweet for it." Horatio growled against her skin and began to lay possessive kisses along her stomach and upward toward her breasts. His hand continued to torment her sweetly and Calleigh couldn't stop the sounds of pleasure that tumbled from her lips even as she was berating herself for responding to him.

When Calleigh realized where his mouth was headed she tried again to twist away from him, desperately pulling at the scarf that held her captive. She succeeded in loosening the flimsy knots just as she felt his warm mouth close over one taut nipple and his hand begin to stroke the other.

"Oh god, Horatio," she gasped as his tongue began to swirl over the sensitive nub, teasing her. "Horatio…"

"Hmmm? Talk to me lover." He raised his head to look down at her and asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare stop!" she almost yelled at him, even as she continued fighting him.

By now she had completely loosened the scarf from the headboard, but instead of slipping her hands from the soft binding, she simply held on to it as pleasure rocked her body.

Horatio's lips and tongue at her breasts and his stroking fingers deep inside her had her poised on the edge of a shattering orgasm, and Calleigh closed her eyes against the overpowering sensations that were flooding through her. She felt him pull away from her and moaned in protest at the cessation of touch from his warm mouth.

"Calleigh, look at me," Horatio commanded. "I want you to look into my eyes and scream my name when you come."

Calleigh forced her eyes open and looked up at him, then lost the ability to breathe when his fingers plunged deeper into her, stroking her hard and forcing pleasure into her. His thumb flicked across her sensitive nub and she couldn't help but arch up off the bed, trembling and begging for release.

"Please, Horatio, please…I'm so close," she panted.

"Mmm…I know it. I can feel you body responding to my touch…" His fingers continued to stroke deeply into her.

"Horatio…ahhh…ahhh…"

"Come for me, Calleigh," he murmured.

"Horatio…Ohhh mmmyyy gooddddd….HORATIO!" She screamed his name as her body shattered beneath his touch. She threw back her head and moaned while spasm after spasm of pure pleasure rocked her slender form.

Horatio smiled as he watched her and quickly moved back up her body and positioned himself above her still trembling form.

"Calleigh, I'm going to take you now," he whispered.

"Oh god yes, Horatio. I need you deep inside me."

"Your wish, my dear," he purred, "is my command." And with that he plunged into her, burying himself completely in the liquid heat of her body. A groan ripped itself from his throat and he shuddered, almost climaxing at the simple feel of her tight grip around his length.

"Calleigh, you are so wet, so hot." He groaned.

He began to thrust deeply, pulling almost completely out of her and then driving back in. With each stroke he trembled as pleasure seared through him, urging him to pound into her faster and harder.

Calleigh writhed beneath him, her tiny hands gripping his pistoning hips in an attempt to take him even deeper into her now willing body.

"Mine, Calleigh," he muttered as he began to lose control. "You're…all…mine."

He gasped out her name again and felt the first tremor of his release race through his body. "Calleigh…Sweetheart, I can't hold back."

"Horatio," she gasped, desperately arching her body against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. "So close…so close…"

"That's it, Sweetheart. Come with me, Calleigh." His voice was ragged and hoarse with desire.

Calleigh cried out with ecstasy, her head tossing against the pillows and her eyes tightly shut as an overwhelming climax convulsed her body. Horatio's name spilled from her lips as she rode wave after dizzying wave of sensation.

Horatio felt her release coat him with silken warmth and with a soft groan, he gave one final deep thrust and emptied himself into her. His world narrowed down to the incredible feeling of Calleigh's warm, soft depths gripping him so tightly, and the shockwaves of pleasure that burned through his body.

Still dazed from his own release, Horatio managed to wrap his arms snuggly around Calleigh's body and gently roll them over so that she was lying cradled against his chest. He could feel her heart racing as she struggled to regain control. Gently his hands began to stroke her back, soothing and calming her while she lay there in his arms, spent and weak.

"Calleigh, I love you, Sweetheart," he said, softly brushing kisses over her adorably sex-tousled hair.

"Mmm, I love you too, Horatio," she mumbled against his chest, "but I'm still mad at you."

She pulled back slightly to look down into his eyes. "We do need to talk about it Handsome, and I guess this is as good a time as any."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Horatio framed Calleigh's face with gentle hands and pulled her slowly down to him. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss, so unlike the rough, possessive caresses of earlier. Calleigh gave a quiet sigh of pleasure and melted into his embrace, her hands skimming lightly over his chest.

Gently breaking the kiss, Horatio nuzzled her face and whispered, "Calleigh, I'm sorry I was so jealous this afternoon."

Calleigh pulled back and smiled down at him. "Oh, Handsome, don't you know me by now? I smile and am friendly with everyone. That's just part of my southern upbringing. What you took for flirting, I simply meant to put the poor boy at his ease. Horatio, he was scared silly. And then you showed up growling and threatening him…I though he was gonna pass out."

"He did look a little pale, didn't he?" Horatio chuckled and then grew serious.

"Sweetheart, I know you didn't mean anything by your actions, but just the thought of another man flirting with you or touching you…I'm sorry, Calleigh. Forgive me?"

"Shhh, Handsome," Calleigh shushed him gently. "Look at me."

She focused her gaze deep into the blue eyes of her lover. "I love you, Horatio Caine. Only you. No one else. You are the love of my life, the hope I cling to when things go wrong. You mean more than anything else in this world to me. You are my everything, Horatio. I love you with all my heart. Please don't ever doubt me again."

Tears welled up in Horatio's eyes at Calleigh's impassioned declaration of love, and he could only respond by drawing her down for another sweet, deep kiss, one that quickly promised to lead into much more. He was surprised when Calleigh gently pulled away from him.

"Horatio, I owe you an apology too." Her finger traced his lips and stroked over the cut at the corner of his mouth as she looked down at him. "I'm sorry I goaded you, and…" she bent her head to kiss and softly lick the bite mark she'd left on his collarbone, "…and I'm sorry I bit you. Does it hurt much?"

"Sweetheart, it doesn't hurt at all when you kiss me like that."

He returned her tender ministrations with his own sweet caress, brushing his lips softly over the already deep red bruise just above her breast.

She sighed softly in contentment as he continued his soothing touch, murmuring quietly when his tongue began to paint soft brushstrokes against her skin.

"Horatio…" her words trailed off into a moan of pleasure as Horatio's tongue gently swiped across her breast just before he took the taut, rosy nipple into his mouth and suckled softly.

"Calleigh, let me love you…" he murmured. "Let me make love to you."

"Yes, Horatio, love me," she panted.

Calleigh's soft moans turned into full sighs of ecstasy as Horatio's hands softly traveled over her body caressing and stroking across creamy, silken skin. Then taking care to hold her carefully, he gripped her by the waist and slowly rolled them both over so that he was once again lying on top of her, his weight supported on his forearms. Murmuring soft words of endearment, he lowered his head and captured her lips in a deep, sensual kiss, his tongue sliding in fully to caress and stroke.

Calleigh moved restlessly beneath him, her soft warm body instinctively seeking its perfect fit against the hard, muscled length of his.

"Horatio," she gasped when his lips left hers to glide across her neck and down along the racing pulse in her throat.

"Hmm?" he whispered, his teeth lightly nipping the delicate skin.

"Horatio, I…" her words were lost in a blur of pure sensation as Horatio slid his hand between her legs and began to slowly caress her.

His gravely voice stroked across her senses in a caress of sound as seductive as his physical touch and Calleigh could only respond with a strangled groan of desire. Instinctively she arched her body against his seeking release.

"Calleigh, Calleigh," he groaned as he continued pleasuring her with his hand, stroking deeply and firmly. "I love the way your body moves against mine, love those little helpless sounds you make when you're lost in pleasure...pleasure I give you."

His voice, his touch, the exquisite pressure of his hard form pressed so intimately against hers left Calleigh powerless to do anything but respond.

Horatio raised his head and looked down at her, noting the flush of passion on her face and the desire drugged look in her eyes.

Carefully moving himself into position, he leaned down to kiss her and whispered, "Are you ready, Sweetheart?"

"Oh god yes, Horatio," Calleigh moaned. "I need you now."

Slowly and tenderly Horatio eased into her, settling deeply into the liquid silk depths of her body.

"Calleigh," he gasped. "Calleigh you feel so incredible."

Slowly he began to move inside her, stroking gently and smoothly.

Each movement of his body inside hers sent pleasure surging through her and Calleigh whimpered in ecstasy.

"Horatio, Horatio…" She moaned, unable to make further coherent words.

"I know Sweetheart…I know," Horatio groaned, almost overwhelmed with his own pleasure. "It's too good for words."

Once more he covered his lips with a deep, hungry kiss and began thrusting deeper, driving Calleigh over the edge into a massive orgasm.

Her body trembled and shook beneath him as she cried out his name again and again.

The sounds of her passion and the feeling of her spasms of pleasure along his length sent him spinning over the brink and he shuddered as he poured himself into her. "Calleigh," he groaned, "I love you so."

For long moments afterward neither of them had the strength to move. They simply lay there wrapped in each other's arms basking in the lingering afterglow of passion satisfied.

Finally, Calleigh whispered breathlessly, "Handsome?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled against her neck where he had collapsed after his climax.

"Handsome…I can't breath."

Quickly he rolled off her to lie beside her instead, snuggling her close to his chest.

"Sorry, Sweetheart."

"No worries," she answered softly.

His arms tightened around her and Calleigh sighed contentedly. Just before she fell asleep she mumbled, "Possession is nine tenths, Horatio. I'm yours."

FIN


End file.
